Let's call it Christmas
by Light Winchester
Summary: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring; snowing and blowing up bushels of fun, now the jingle hop has beguuuuuun(? —GruviGruvi, Gale, Stingue, Erino, Jerza y lo que saque del costal— [Actividad especial del foro Cannon Island]
1. I GruviGruvi

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y estos son mis siempre tardíos obsequios de navidad. Yay.

 **Advertencias:** Todo lo que imaginen, menos lo que buscan 7u7r

 **Notas de Autora:** El año anterior fue entendible. Una inundación me sacó de mi casa y obviamente, escribir no estaba en mis prioridades, pero este año se manifiesta mi terrible costumbre de olvidar que en casa de mi abuela no hay internet. Bueno, si hay, pero debo conectarla y tengo una adorable abuelita estilo mafia italiana que odia la tecnología... o la libre expresión. Así que la amo, pero si paso más de dos minutos en mi laptop, corro riesgo de vida. ¡Benditos sean los datos móviles y que duerme temprano, así puedo hoy publicar un par!

Ahora sin más, ciertamente me he dejado llevar por un sueño tonto que he tenido —si Row, no pude contra el— y aunque he beteado Grays como éste otras veces, dadas las circunstancias, no puedo negarlo bastante ooc. Me disculpo.

* * *

 **Let's call it christmas.**

Gruvi gruvi.

Para Liraz Nightray.

.

.

—¡Sorpresa, Gray-sama! ¡Su regalo es Juvia! —el mago de hielo no pudo evitar la sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar tal sentencia. Juvia no sabía que él estaba allí, a pocos metros de distancia escuchándola comentarle a las demás chicas sus planes para noche buena.

Claro que estaba avergonzado, Evergreen y las demás no habían tardado en sugerir contextos en los cuales _"el obsequio"_ pudiera ofrecerse a su dichoso receptor, y aunque mucho distara de sus intenciones para esa mañana, luego de eso la imagen de una inocente pero sensual Juvia envuelta para obsequio era una imagen que no lograba arrancar de su cabeza.

No le sorprendía en realidad, aunque eso no evitaba que un furioso sonrojo, y esa única y extraña sensación de calidez se hiciera paso por su pecho, del mismo modo que sucedía cada vez que la maga estaba cerca.

O simplemente pensaba en ella.

Sin embargo, la devoción sincera en aquellas palabras habían traído a su mente algo que lo había estado fastidiando desde hacía bastante tiempo; una realidad que lo había golpeado desde el momento en que había tomado el coraje de besarla por primera vez y sentenciado en un arrebato de inusual atrevimiento, que no quería pasar un único día de su vida sin ella.

No eran novios, bueno sí, aunque menos jamás habían dado uso a categorías. Tampoco había sido una propuesta de matrimonio, pero había sido para ambos el inicio de una época de descubrimientos e inmensa felicidad.

Todos sabían que estaban juntos; debían estar muy ciegos para no haber presenciado alguno de los tímidos y castos besos que se permitían frente a los demás miembros al reencontrarse luego de una larga misión o el hecho de que Gray ya no vacilaba antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de la maga antes de escoltarla cada noche de manera segura hasta Fairy Hills.

Pese a ello, luego de un año Gray aún sentía que algo hacía falta y no era algo que refiriera precisamente a las sugerencias que Cana había estado planteando a la maga de agua, durante los últimos veinte minutos.

—Lo entiendo Juvia, creo que es el obsequio perfecto —felicitó Erza; sin embargo, la cuestión que le siguió fue lo que realmente captó la atención del mago—, pero ¿qué es lo que deseas tú?

—¿Juvia? —no le fue difícil imaginar sus ojos curiosos y su rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia un lado— ¡Juvia no necesita nada! Juvia tiene a Fairy Tail, tiene a Gray-sama… ¡ella es muy feliz!

—Pero debe haber algo, todos queremos algo —insistió la albina mayor—. Todos tenemos deseos.

—Pues — _¿pues?_ —, el deseo de Navidad de Juvia es que… — _¿si?_ — ¡Que Gray-sama sea feliz! ¡Que todos en Fairy Tail lo sean!

Las chicas suspiraron, pero Gray se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando gruñir. _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué la respuesta a aquella pregunta le había causado tal impotencia? Era hermosa, y no solo la respuesta. Juvia era la mujer más hermosa y noble sobre la tierra, siempre atenta a los demás, siempre atenta a él. No importaba la circunstancia, ella se había vuelto una constante indispensable y la simple idea de pensar un pasado anterior a su llegada a Fairy Tail, se había vuelto un hueco que prefería ignorar. Pero era esa misma nobleza, lo que a veces lo hacía sentir tan poco digno de ella.

—Lo entiendo Juvia, pero Mira se refiere a un deseo para ti —intentó explicar Lucy.

—Más egoísta —fue directa Cana—. Algo que tú quieras para ti, no para los demás.

El silencio se hizo presente, pero en esta ocasión pudo escucharla balbucear algo que no logró entender hasta que se vio clarificado gracias a la —oportuna— petición de Erza.

—J-Juvia tiene un deseo egoísta — _¿lo tenía? ¿Juvia?_ En ese instante hubiera deseado tener la audición de Natsu por escasos momentos—, Juvia quiere la felicidad de todos — _¿eso era egoísta?_ — pero Juvia… Juvia quiere ser la persona que haga feliz a Gray-sama.

Su corazón se detuvo.

—Juvia quiere ser la felicidad de Gray-sama.

Y volvió latir tan rápidamente, que hasta dolió con su intensidad.

No necesitó escuchar más; no negaría desearlo, pero ya se había sentido lo suficientemente entrometido y miserable para una vida entera.

¿Juvia no sabía ya que era ella su mayor felicidad? ¿No lo había dejado claro ya?

Su corazón ardió casi iracundo ante la idea, pero no hacia Juvia. Se odió a sí mismo. Se odió porque finalmente aquello que lo había estado fastidiando cobró forma y se presentó frente a él como su propia cobardía.

Juvia jamás se lo exigiría, jamás lo pediría, pero su corazón lo anhelaba y él era el responsable. Él era quien había encendido la llama de esperanza en ella, y la verdad es que no deseaba que se apagara, pero había algo que impedía que el mismo impulso que había guiado sus acciones en el pasado, lo condujeran en ese mismo instante a la joyería más cercana.

Las señales habían estado ahí, eso era lo que lo había tenido tan molesto.

El tiempo; ¿existía un tiempo límite para dar el gran paso? Lucy le había asegurado que no, pero las constantes interrogantes e insistencias de Macao de algún modo habían logrado filtrarse dentro de su mente.

Las cuestiones de los habitantes de Magnolia que los veían juntos o incluso los clientes que los veían interactuar en sus misiones; _"¿son pareja?" "¿es ella tu novia?"_ y sobretodo aquella que hacía su sangre hervir: _"¿tiene ella novio?"_ Sí. Sí, sí ¡y sí! Para él era obvio, pero era imposible de ignorar su deseo latente de que todos lo supieran sin la necesidad de cuestionarlo o tener que actuar como dos tórtolos enamorados a todo instante —porque así no era él y Juvia estaba bien con eso—.

 _"Un anillo en su dedo lo resolvería"_ , había bromeado Mirajane alguna vez al notarlo molesto y ahora cuestionaba si causarle tal debate existencial había sido la intención de aquel demonio.

Si lo pensaba bien, incluso la señal había estado allí la semana anterior. Juvia había estado cansada tras una larga misión y él la había cargado en brazos pocos metros antes de llegar a su hogar, coaccionándola a su manera a pasar la noche allí con él. Claro que Juvia estuvo de acuerdo, pero él no había notado que parecieran una pareja de recién casados cruzando el umbral hasta que la maga se lo hizo notar.

Todo estaba ahí, quizá solo faltaba él.

Juvia lo hacía hacer lo impensado. Despertaba en él deseos que desconocía poseer y erradicaba cada uno de sus miedos con el roce sus manos o la simple esencia de su piel. No lo pensó cuando la besó por primera vez, tampoco la primera vez que durmieron juntos; con Juvia las cosas solo sucedían y así se sentían correctas. No habían presiones, a excepción de las que él se había impuesto en ese preciso momento.

No debía cumplir el deseo de Juvia, ella ya era para él la felicidad. Pero si ella aún tenía dudas de ello, era momento de volvérselo una certeza.

.

.

La noche finalmente había llegado y luego de haber escuchado aquella conversación dos días antes, Gray había estado extraño a ojos de Juvia. Muchas misiones en escasas cuarenta y ochos horas, mínimos intercambios de palabras y demostraciones de afecto más torpes de lo habitual.

Gray sin dudas era menos demostrativo públicamente, pero desde hacía bastante tiempo habían superado la etapa de torpeza física ante los demás. No esperaba besos apasionados en medio al gremio, pero en el momento en el que el mago de hielo saltó graciosamente del susto al ser rodeado por los brazos de la maga, Juvia supo que algo andaba mal.

—Solo estoy cansado —le había dicho y también repetido a cada uno de los miembros que se habían acercado a cuestionar.

Era cierto, podía notarlo en las bolsas oscuras que pesaban bajo sus ojos, pero sus constantes declines a sus ofertas de masajes o cualquier clase de atención, comenzaban a preocuparla.

No había ayudado con los preparativos de esa noche y aunque habían acordado desde un principio que se encontrarían allí, le extrañó bastante su llegada tardía así como su autoexclusión. El mago se había instalado en la barra y llevaba ya su cuarto jarrón de cerveza, cuando el intercambio de obsequios fue anunciado.

—Si los abrimos ahora, llegaremos a tiempo de ver los fuegos todos juntos sin que nadie se escabulla a abrir el suyo antes —había sugerido Mirajane y con "nadie" claramente había referido a Natsu, cuyos ojos brillaban a medida que se acercaba al gran árbol y al sin fin de cajas a sus pies.

Todos rieron al verlo ser levantado del suelo por Erza con un sonoro _"¡cada uno esperará su vez!"_ , pero ante la escena emergente, nadie tomó conciencia de otro mago que también quiso saltearse la regla.

—¡Gray-sama! ¿Q-qué pasa? —articuló entre agitadas inhalaciones la maga de agua, al verse arrastrada fuera del gremio sin previo aviso.

El moreno se veía serio, aunque no podía asegurarlo al encontrarse su rostro cubierto por su flequillo. Juvia respiró hondo, y cuestionó nuevamente que pasaba, pero su preocupación se incrementó al encontrarse con el silencio.

—Gray-sama, hable con Juvia —pidió y estiró su mano para acariciar su mejilla y levantar su rostro hasta alcanzar a ver sus ojos. Una sonrisa cálida se formó al verlo, otorgándole el aliento suficiente para concretar lo que había planeado al arrastrarla fuera del bullicio.

 _Cásate conmigo._

 _¿Te casarías conmigo?_

Debería ser sencillo dejar salir aquellas palabras, pero no lo eran. Sí quería, lo quería más que nada en el mundo, pero luego de haberse visto incapaz de encontrar un anillo digno o las palabras adecuadas, se preguntó a sí mismo si era eso lo que necesitaban en ese momento.

Allí, de pie frente a la persona que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, podía imaginar un futuro entero junto a ella. Siempre había deseado secretamente el formar una familia y estando junto a Juvia, no le era difícil fantasear con desayunos familiares, el nacimiento de sus hijos — _primero un niño y luego una pequeña niña idéntica a la maga_ —, sus primeras lecciones de magia, incluso envejecer. Él lo quería todo con ella, pero no arruinarlo. Juvia parecía haber nacido lista para ser la perfección encarnada para él, pero Gray aún estaba aprendiendo y quería ser tan digno de ella, o mínimamente adecuado para retribuir todo aquello que ella le brindaba. Y quizá, para ello aún le hacía falta tiempo.

Llevó su mano a su mejilla, encontrándose con la pequeña y delicada mano de su novia, la tomó entre las suyas y la besó para sorpresa de la misma. Ella abrió su boca para hablar, pero él se adelantó.

—No puedo —la maga dejó su cabeza caer a un lado, intrigada—, no puedo ser el hombre que mereces. Él… hombre perfecto.

El pánico la inundó, ¿terminaría con ella? No, Gray no lo haría. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar negar con vehemencia.

—¡N-no! Gray-sama es perfecto, ¡Gray-sama es perfecto para Juvia! —el pánico igualmente habló— ¿Gray-sama está terminando con Juvia?

El pestañeó.

Reiteradas veces. _¿Qué?_

—¿Eh? ¡N-no! —se apresuró a evitar las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de la chica y soltó su mano, para acariciar con delicadeza uno de sus mechones cerúleos mientras carraspeaba y volvía a juntar valor—. Eres el mejor obsequio de todos.

Claro que en su momento la maga no entendió a que refería, pero todo estuvo claro cuando un avergonzado Gray le confesó haberla escuchado aquella tarde. Juvia estaba avergonzada, pero el modo en que la mirada oscura del mago de hielo aseguraba tener mucho más a decir, le impedía emitir palabra.

—No creí que no lo supieras ya, supuse que estaba claro —confesó con un deje de tristeza—. Pero supongo que es mi culpa y si aún no está claro que eres lo que me hace feliz, tendré que ser más claro de ahora en adelante.

El frío familiar del ice make del moreno pudo sentirse cosquillear muy cerca de su oreja, y sin despegar sus miradas el uno del otro, él continuó:

—No soy aún el hombre que quiero ser para el día que pida hacerte mi esposa —sus mejillas, su existencia, todo ardía ante las palabras que abandonaban sus labios. Había ensayado otro discurso, pero su mente convenientemente se había vuelto un lienzo en blanco y como en todo lo que la involucraba a ella, una fuerza inexplicable estaba guiando las palabras que bajo ningún otro contexto — _que ante ninguna otra mujer_ — se hubiera pensado a sí mismo expresando—, pero estoy seguro de que si me permites aprender, un día lo seré.

Los labios de la maga temblaron aguantando su sollozo de felicidad y guió su mano al pequeño peso sobre su cabello, encontrándose con una pequeña creación de hielo.

—Es un listón —se apresuró a aclararle, Gray—. Te lo dije, eres el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido —para ese entonces, ya no sentía vergüenza, su corazón latía con fuerza y la sangre en su interior hervía ansiosa por observar la reacción de la chica a lo que vendría después— y quizá esto no sea el mejor obsequio del mundo, pero lo único que puedo ofrecerte que se compare a lo que me has dado, es la promesa de una vida entera aprendiendo a ser tan increíble como tú. No te pediré ser mi esposa, Juvia, _aún_ —se apresuró a aclarar—, pero, ¿quieres hacerme feliz? Ven a vivir conmigo. Múdate conmigo.

Se sentía egoísta, pero no quería pasar una única noche más sin dormirse a su lado y despertar en las mañanas sin que fuera ella lo primero que avistara. Quería la oportunidad de tenerla cerca la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible y hacerle entender que no existía mejor lugar para él, que a su lado.

Las lágrimas finalmente comenzaron a descender como cascadas de aquellos orbes azules, y continuos _"sí"_ se aplastaron contra su pecho al abrazarlo con fuerza, acción que él devolvió con igual intensidad.

—Es el mejor obsequio del mundo, Gray-sama. Gracias.

Y su corazón se hizo agua, inundado por los sentimientos que solo aquella maraña de cabellos azules bajo su mentón podían provocar.

¿Qué importaba la nieve que iniciaba a caer? Ese siempre sería su escenario especial; sus corazones latiendo en sincronía y la sinceridad del beso que selló aquella promesa.

—¿Gray-sama es solo de Juvia? —cuestionó lo obvio y él sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos una vez más y llevándolos al listón de hielo en su cabello.

—Y tú, mía —sus mejillas volvieron a arder ante el divertido, aunque sugerente mensaje en sus palabras. Pero Juvia, no podía estar más de acuerdo con las implicaciones y feliz por haber recibido todo lo que hubiera querido para esa navidad.

Estaba lejos de estar decepcionada, estaba emocionada. Ellos iban a su tiempo y cada paso, era algo que atesorar.

—Vamos, seguro nos esperan para ver los fuegos.

—Sí.

Y así, aferrándose fuertemente al brazo de su amado se marcharon, caminando hacia algo más grande que la edificación del gremio.

Juntos, como debía ser.

.

.

—2.531—

—Gracias por leer—

* * *

 **Frases utilizadas:**

21\. Character A overhears Character B's Christmas wish and decides to fulfill it. / El personaje A escucha el deseo de Navidad de Character B y decide cumplirlo.

28\. "You are going straight on the naughty list" / "Vas directo/derecho a la lista traviesa"

36\. Snowed in / Nevó /Nieve

37\. "Will you marry me?" / ¿Te casarías conmigo?

39\. "Suprise! Your gift is me!"/ "¡Sorpresa" ¡Tu regalo soy yo!"

 **N/A2:** Feliz Navidad~

Nymus —Sí, publicidad descarada— ha sorteado, así que dentro de mis escasas posibilidades actuales de internet. Estaré publicando de acuerdo a su sorteo, dos o tres drabbles o viñetas por día. Para hoy, gruvi gruvi —of course— y Gale.


	2. II Gale

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y estos son mis siempre tardíos obsequios de navidad y mi participación en la actividad especial del foro Cannon Island. Yay.

 **Advertencias:** Todo lo que imaginen, menos lo que buscan 7u7r

 **Notas de Autora:** Los milagros de navidad si existen y a mi me ha gustado un poquito por primera vez en mucho tiempo uno de mis escritos... la sorpresa mayor, es que es un Gale. Dirás quizá ¿por qué a mi? y yo te responderé ¡¿por qué no?! No tengo agradecimientos suficientes para tu constante apoyo, ya no sé que decirte en mis agradecimientos. Eres una escritora que admiro, no lo puedo expresar a menudo gracias a mi falta de tiempo, pero es una confesión sincera y cada vez que tu te tomas el tiempo de elogiarme, yo renuevo mis ganas de seguir en FF.

Creo que eres una persona hermosa, Noa. Y por eso, quería dedicarte algo por mínimo que fuera.

* * *

 **Let's call it Christmas.**

Gale.

Para Noalovegood.

.

.

Era Navidad. Bueno, lo serían en poco más de dos semanas, pero Fairy Tail estaba en medio a una misión importante: la decoración navideña.

Al igual que cada año, la mayor de las Strauss y Titania habían unido fuerzas para organizar la que habían anticipado como "la mayor fiesta de Navidad de la historia del gremio" y a cada miembro había sido asignada una tarea de vital importancia.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con que tengo que vestir como Santa?! —protestaba alguien a la distancia, pero la risa de la pequeña maga de escritura no duró demasiado, puesto que su tarea calló literalmente sobre sus brazos mientras se hallaba distraída.

—Levy, tú con Gajeel se encargarán de la decoración del árbol de Navidad —sentenció sonriente Erza, dejando caer lo que la maga menor pudo suponer como una tonelada de luces y adornos navideños sobre sus brazos.

Bufidos molestos pudieron apreciarse de Jet y Droy, pero la dulce sonrisa de la albina mayor y la asignación de sus respectivas tareas los coaccionó a aceptar la realidad: nada había sido librado al azar, todo se encontraba fríamente calculado y pobre fuera el alma que se opusiera a los deseos de aquel demonio de apariencia angelical.

—Dame eso —indicó el Dragon Slayer quitando la carga de sobre los adormecidos brazos de la maga de hebras cerúleas, y no fue hasta que retiró aquella pila de accesorios, que ella pudo ver que se encontraban frente a frente— o con tu tamaño terminaré confundiéndote con uno de los gnomos y usándote para la decoración.

El moreno disfrutó ver como las sonrojadas mejillas de la maga se inflaban en un silencioso mohín, pero el momento — _y su sonrisa galante_ — se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte estruendo.

—¡Ese árbol no va a encajar! —la voz de la maga estelar residente podía escucharse, pero ella no estaba en ningún lugar dentro de sus campos de visión.

En su lugar, Natsu yacía en la entrada del gremio, con la copa de un inmenso pino navideño sobre su hombro, sus facciones completamente desfiguradas evidenciando el completo esfuerzo físico que estaba realizando y las ramas de lo que prometía apenas ser la mitad del gran árbol, estancadas en la puerta.

—Sabía que no encajaría —Lucy aún no podía verse, pero no fue difícil deducir que se encontraba afuera… al igual que el resto del desafortunado y ridículamente grande árbol.

—Natsu, ese árbol no cabrá por la puerta —advirtió sin inmutarse Gray al cruzarse por allí y no podían negar la veracidad de su comentario, pues el árbol comenzaba a amenazar con derrumbar las fuertes puertas en su proceso de entrada.

—¡Salamander! —llamó Gajeel y algo en la pequeña maga se estremeció con la anticipación— apuesto a que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo caber.

Levy no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

Muchos intentaron evitar lo inevitable, pero la realidad es que la imagen de la maga estelar y el resto del vecindario no tardó en hacerse presente, puesto que de un fuerte tirón, la pared y las puertas de entrada del gremio dejaron de existir.

Y sí, al final si era demasiado grande.

.

.

Una golpiza por parte de las magas de clase a S al Dragon Slayer de cabellos rosas después, no solo la pared estaba volviendo a ser construida, sino que el moreno y la maga de escritura habían logrado avanzar bastante con la decoración del exagerado —y bastante golpeado— árbol de navidad.

El desafortunado pino debió ser cortado, hasta alcanzar proporciones relativamente normales, al menos dentro de las consideraciones del gremio. Habían decidido que poco más de dos metros eran suficientes y por ello Lily se había ofrecido a auxiliar con las decoraciones en la cima.

No era esa su primera navidad junto a la extraña familia de Fairy Tail, pero para Gajeel, la imagen de su pequeña hada con sus hermosos ojos color miel brillando junto a las luces encendidas, le brindaban todo un nuevo significado a esa festividad.

Podía escucharla reír y hasta creía sentir lo que algunos solían llamar "celos", al descubrir que su melódica voz era resultado de alguna acción de Lily y no suya. ¡Él era su gato! Su compañero. Tanto el exceed como la maga eran parte fundamental de su vida —y ciertamente de sus proyecciones para el futuro—, pero su orgullo exigía redireccionar la atención de la maga para sí, cada vez que esta se desviaba.

Cada vez se hacía más obvio: él deseaba que sus sonrisas le pertenecieran y guardarlas en su bolsillo para protegerlas de cualquier factor que pudiera amenazar su existencia. Egoísta quizá, pero el amor tiene algo de egoísmo, o eso se decía a sí mismo para justificarse. Porque no era un tonto como Salamander, Gajeel Redfox se había resignado: estaba jodidamente enamorado de su enana.

Sin embargo lo sabía, todo era temporal; los celos, no el amor. Su problema era la impotencia. En el momento en que tomara coraje de decirle como se sentía y ella respondiera a su confesión —la simple idea lo hacía hervir avergonzado—, todos sus temores se irían y sus impulsos posesivos se convertirían en presunción. Porque él lo sabía, nadie en el mundo sería tan afortunado como aquel que fuera capaz de obtener el amor de su enana.

Y claro, ese sería él.

En su pequeño instante de ensueño, no fue capaz de escuchar los pedidos de ayuda de la maga, quien cansada de ser ignorada tomó el último ítem que faltaba a aquel árbol y a pasos firmes —y claramente molestos— se alejó de su lado, aunque no sin antes golpearlo con un pequeño farol.

—Lily —llamó— ayúdame a poner a la estrella arriba.

El exceed descendió, dispuesto a tomar a la maga y subirla hasta la altura adecuada, pero su manos nunca la alcanzaron, puesto que dos fuertes brazos se habían encargado de alzarla.

—¡¿Q-qué?! —cuestionó confundida, y pronto pudo percibir que se hallaba sentada sobre los hombros del Dragon Slayer, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero sonría con autosuficiencia.

—Las personas pequeñas necesitan ayuda para ciertas tareas —comentó, pero antes de que ella pudiera protestar, continuó—, pero yo prometí hacerte grande. Así que si necesitas algo, solo debes pedírmelo.

Ella abrió su boca para protestar, pero él señaló la cima.

—Si ignoras que tardé en escucharte, yo evitaré comentar el inexplicable peso sobre mis hombros pese a que eres tan pequeña.

Su pequeño rostro mimetizó con increíble exactitud el cabello de Titania.

¿La había llamado gorda?

—¡No estoy gorda!

Todo el gremio pudo ser testigo de la pequeña maga iracunda que golpeaba sin cesar al moreno de largos cabellos, pero también de la sonrisa que adornaba las facciones del mismo.

Quizá ya era hora de sincerarse con su enana, pero por el momento, gozar de su compañía le era igualmente disfrutable.

.

.

—1.136—

—Gracias por leer—

* * *

 **Frases utilizadas:**

22\. "What do you mean I have to dress up like santa?!" / "¿Quieres decir que tengo que vestir como santa?"

24."Babe, help me put the star up?" / "Cariño/bebé, ayúdame a poner a la estrella arriba."

27\. "That tree is not going to fit…" "I knew it wouldn't fit." / "Ese árbol no va a encajar" "Sabía que no encajaría."

32\. Decorating the tree / Decoración del árbol de navidad.

 **N/A2:** Internet no dará para más hoy xD así que seguiré en mi soledad hasta el próximo año. Al menos, no falta tanto(?.


	3. III Stingue

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y estos son mis siempre tardíos obsequios de navidad y mi participación en la actividad especial del foro Cannon Island. Yay.

 **Advertencias:** Todo lo que imaginen, menos lo que buscan 7u7r

 **Notas de Autora:** Dije que publicaría dos hoy, pero creo que no podré. Lo bueno es que están listos y ya mañana viajo, así que el 30 habrá invasión(? Bueno, eso no es bueno. Pero al menos me siento responsable(? xD

Esto es para el enigma isleño. Porque así lo sorteó —juro que fue un sorteo limpio— y porque se lo merece, su misión de llevarle el Stingue al mundo se ha expandido y es algo que impulsa a otros autores. ¿Qué no es eso lo que buscamos con Cannon Island? Pues, aunque la odio, debo felicitarla por su arduo trabajo(? Feliz Navidad, Nym —que cuente para el 2017(?—, que nada te detenga en tu misión y sobretodo que nunca te falte el Stingue nuestro de cada día.

* * *

 **Let's call it Christmas.**

Stingue.

Para Nymus.

.

.

Lo había visto cada noche; cada noche durante los últimos cinco meses. Aquel chico de hebras oscuras y atrayentes ojos rubí, era un cliente habitual de la cafetería en la que trabajaba a medio tiempo.

A veces, en sus turnos matutinos lo veía cruzar frente al local y en alguna de ellos, descubrió por casualidad que era porque tomaba el autobús a pocas calles de allí. En las noches, más precisamente un cuarto de hora luego de las veinte, era cuando el moreno hacía su ingreso a la cafetería y aunque el turno nocturno no era el favorito de muchos, Sting al cabo de un tiempo terminó por solicitarlo por el simple hecho de verlo.

No negaría que era agotador estudiar en las mañanas y apenas descansar en las tardes antes de dirigirse al local por las noches. Pero lo valía.

No intercambiaban demasiadas palabras, Rogue —como dijo llamarse—, era un chico bastante serio y solía llegar bastante cansado a la cafetería luego de sus horas en la universidad y el trabajo que había debido tomar para costearla. Descubrió que era un chico responsable, muchas veces lo había visto pasarse hasta el cierre del local con papeleos e incluso esbozos que descubrió ser planos, puesto que estudiaba arquitectura.

Al rubio le agradaba su compañía, al punto en que no dudaba en pagar de su bolsillo y alegar _"por cuenta de la casa"_ a muchos cafés extras, solo para asegurarse de que el moreno no se marchara.

No sabía demasiado de él, siquiera podía decir que eran amigos, pero si sabía que no era de la ciudad y que vivía solo. Bueno, con un gato, lo que le agradó de sobremanera puesto que él también tenía al suyo y había estado esperando la oportunidad de plantearla una cita de juegos para ambos y darle provecho para estrechar su relación, ascendiendo a algo más que mesero-cliente.

Los días que Rogue no hacía su aparición, eran los días que el siempre elevado ánimo de Sting sufría un pequeño descenso y eso no le gustaba. Quería saber de él, si estaba bien o si incluso algo pudiera haberle ocurrido al pequeño Frosch, pero era cuando caía en cuenta de que jamás había tenido el valor de pedirle su número o haber sido más osado y finalmente invitarlo a salir.

Una semana había transcurrido ya sin verlo y no era extraño, dado que las clases en las universidades ya habían finalizado. Pero Sting tampoco tenía familia y aunque las invitaciones de sus amigos para pasar las fiestas junto a ellos eran tentadoras, de igual manera debía cubrir la Navidad en la cafetería. Era un lugar bastante popular entre las familias, y sus especiales navideños eran causantes de gran movida y por supuesto, mucho trabajo.

De todas formas, la verdadera razón por la que Sting había tomado más horas de las necesarias ese veinticuatro de diciembre, era debido a la latente esperanza de que cierto moreno pudiera hacer su aparición.

Fueron las veinte las veintiuna y llegados tres cuartos de hora antes de finalizar el día, su jefe reiteró que era un chico joven y ya no habían clientes allí, que fuera a divertirse o incluso se le uniera en su cena navideña junto a su esposa, pero el declinó.

Se ofreció a cerrar la tienda y cuando estuvo fuera, su sonoro suspiro y casi decepcionado suspiro, fue interrumpido por un ahogo de sorpresa.

De pie, junto al falso Santa decorativo estaba Rogue, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada dirigida al suelo.

—Estamos cerrados —se odió por lo estúpidas que habían sonado las únicas dos palabras que había tenido oportunidad de decirle en los últimos días. Pudo sentir como bajo el grueso abrigo, el moreno se tensó.

Ciertamente, no fue la mejor de las bienvenidas.

—Lo sé —le respondió—, yo solo —respiró hondo y de manera graciosa; de haberlo conocido mejor, diría que estaba luchando por no huir—, no sé si tienes planes, pero tú siempre me estás atendiendo y yo… —extendió casi temeroso una bolsa modestamente arreglada— en esta ocasión quise agradecerte. ¡Por navidad! —se apresuró—, como obsequio de agradecimiento por siempre estarme haciendo compañía.

La vergüenza en sus facciones era obvia, tal como la sorpresa de Sting. Rogue no era un tonto, sabía que los clientes habituales tenían beneficios, pero también sabía que muchas de las porciones especiales de pastel no eran obra meramente del pastelero. Había practicado, una vieja receta de una señora de su edificio lo había impulsado a hornear galletas durante días en busca de las primeras que fueran lo suficientemente dignas. Claro que camino al local se sintió estúpido, Sting tampoco tenía familia, pero eso no implicaba que no tuviera nada mejor que hacer en su noche buena que comerse sus galletas. Además, definitivamente el rubio debería estar ya harto de las facturas y las masas en general. ¡Trabajaba en una pastelería, por Dios! A cada paso dado con su bolsa en manos, se había sentido más idiota.

Estuvo a punto de retractarse, cuando la característica y siempre resplandeciente sonrisa de Sting se ensanchó y tomó el paquete como si fuera un niño al recibir su primer obsequio de Navidad. Lo abrió sin timidez y aspiró el aroma sin delicadeza alguna, llenando sus pulmones.

—Hice algunas galletas —se adelantó el moreno—, bueno, muchas. Creí que podrían… pero si no te gustan…

—Me encantan.

El moreno pestañeó.

—No las has probado.

—Pues me encantarán —respondió galante—. Gracias.

Ambos sonrieron un instante, y para ese entonces el rubio entendió que él había estado esperando su aparición durante días, pero no tenía realmente un obsequio pensado para Rogue.

Una idea se hizo paso por su mente.

—La verdadera pregunta es —inició llamando su atención— ¿cuántas galletas son demasiadas galletas? —y al cuestionar hizo muestra de los paquetes que su propio jefe le había obsequiado, con pasteles y _galleteas_ , obviamente.

Ninguno resistió reír.

—Pues, ya casi es hora... así que asumo tendrás prisa —inició el chico de ojos rubíes, pero Sting negó.

—En absoluto. ¿Tú? —Rogue negó también— Pues, tenemos galletas y de tanto observar al viejo hacerlo, seguro puedo preparar algo de chocolate. No creo que alcancemos a preparar una cena, pero a Lector y a mí no nos molestaría la compañía.

Fueron segundos los que tomaron a Rogue pensar una respuesta, pero la eternidad para el chico que lo observaba con genuina sonrisa y mucha ansiedad.

—Vivo cerca de aquí —finalmente habló— ¿podemos pasar por Frosch? No le gustan los fuegos artificiales y no quisiera dejarlo solo, aunque solo sean un par de horas.

Sintg no podía haber asentido con mayor entusiasmo.

—¡Claro que sí! Seguro se entenderá con Lector —dió unos pasos y volteó en dirección al moreno— ¿Vamos entonces?

Rogue no respondió, pero cogió una de las bolsas e inició el andar a su lado por las luminosas pero desiertas calles de la ciudad.

Después de todo, si parecía que sería una feliz navidad.

.

.

—1.161—

—Gracias por leer—

* * *

 **Frase utilizada:**

25\. "The real question is how many cookies is too many cookies…?"

 **N/A2:** Sí, tan solo vi esa frase y esa fue la que quise xD

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:** A todas las lecturas. Con o sin un fav o un review, aprecio que se tomaran el tiempo de leerme. SIIIIN EMBARGO, mucho debo agradecer a quienes se han tomado un instante para hacerme saber que habían estado por aquí.

Liraz: ¿qué te digo? este fic existe desde que la actividad dio inicio, cuando te lo envié y aunque te dije que lo descartaría, luego de que ninguna de las demás opciones fuera de tu agrado, entré en crisis y el fancannon me golpeó con fuerza(? ¡Señor, he pecado! sobretodo porque esta vez le di por la cabeza a Gray, pero es que siempre hago llorar a Juvia, esta vez creo que me centré en atormentar a mi pobre bebé. Dios me perdone xD pero amé hacerlo husmear xDD me fui bien al carajo con muchas cosas, pero sabía que pese a que logro expresarme como quisiera, tú podrías entenderlo.  
PD: ¿Lemon? 7u7r  
PD2: Gracias por hacerme notar algo... ¡nunca usé la frase 28! ¿qué carajos? xDD no sé que hace ahí, pero se irá D:

Emma: ¿Te he dicho que eres genial? se que estabas atorada en el trabajo y aún así —y tomando en cuenta que el Erino aún no se ha publicado— tu estuviste aquí para darme apoyo- ¡Todo el tiempo! Me morí con lo del viejito xD ya te debe creer loca. No puedo creer el tener un Gale digno D: y que mi Gruvia sea de lo primero que lees en tiempo, es dawnefniew ¡gracias! Siento que te he mendigado amor en mi depresión con la otp xD pero tienes el don de madre de impulsarme a no decaer. Hago esto para mí y para aquellos a quien aprecio, es algo que no quiero ni debo olvidar, y tú siempre me ayudas a recordarlo.

Noa: No sé por donde empezar. Creo que empezaré por responder por privado, puesto que aquí llevaría años. En primer lugar, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te gustara y que signifique para ti, lo que para mi. Compartimos lo de las fechas difíciles y por ello, me es más satisfactorio que aunque no pueda cambiar tu sentir, pueda hacerte sonreír un ratito. Lo repito, eres una persona hermosa Noa, mereces lo mejor y confío en que eventualmente, la vida es lo que dará a montones. En segundo lugar, soy yo quien agradece y me muero de la vergüenza, porque no puedo creer que sigues encontrando las palabras para hacerme sentir que estoy haciendo aunque sea algo bien. Lo profundizaré en privado, pero quiero dejar constancia de lo hermosas de tus palabras y lo que significan para mi, es por personas como tú que los autores sienten placer al escribir y aunque estas loca —mira que tenerme cerca de Dana y Sabbie que son TOP—, gracias por repartir tu magia.

Sorrrry Nym, necesitaba agradecer.


	4. IV Erino

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y estos son mis siempre tardíos obsequios de navidad y mi participación en la actividad especial del foro Cannon Island. Yay.

 **Advertencias:** Todo lo que imaginen, menos lo que buscan 7u7r

 **Notas de Autora:** Porque hacen tres noches lo esperas —o eso me dices—, porque siempre estás aquí para hacerme sentir importante —aún cuando no lo soy ni merezco serlo—, porque eres mi gemela de series y porque aunque ya tendré oportunidad de golpearte, te adoro: aquí llega el intento de Erino. En mi mente se pensaba mejor —me di cuenta al editarlo— y ciertamente pierde sentido por momentos pero ¿sabes algo? es de lo más personal que he expresado. Es decir, no he pasado por esta situación en concreto, ciertamente no he estado atascada en una cueva, pero aunque quizá pienses "ok, primero ve que está triste y luego hace insinuaciones sin gracia alguna", pues ¡eso hago yo! No todos tenemos talento para consolar a los demás y pues, así imagino a Erik. Se preocupa, claro que sí ¡crecieron juntos! pero querer a alguien no es suficiente para quizá obtener las palabras más adecuadas. El bromear alivia tensiones, así que pese a mi escaso sentido de humor —y ciertamente inapropiado para FF, por lo que me abstuve—, espero se entienda la idea. Acabo de perder la virginidad en Erinos, o al menos quise llegar a primera base xD

* * *

 **Let's call it Christmas.**

Erino —o intento—.

Para Emma.

.

.

—¿Podrías quedarte quieta? —las palabras abandonaron sus labios junto a una bocanada de aire contenido que desconocía haber estado guardando. ¿Por qué suspiraba? No tenía idea; aunque probablemente luego de veinte minutos escuchando el eco de los pasos de su compañera inundar molestamente sus oídos, se hallaba cansado.

Un gruñido exagerado pudo escucharse, y pronto la maga de largos cabellos plateados llegó a su lado, dejándose caer contra una de las paredes rocosas con sus brazos cruzados y un pronunciado mohín.

—¿Cómo puedes hallarte tan tranquilo? —inquirió, apenas logrando que el joven recostado cómodamente sobre el suelo abriera uno de sus ojos y la observara sin demasiada atención.

—Estaría más tranquilo si dejaras de cavar un hueco sobre el suelo al caminar en círculos como animal enjaulado.

La chica apenas rió, pero instaló en su rostro una sonrisa soberbia.

—Los ángeles no nacimos para estar encerrados.

—Tampoco los predadores —refutó él, irguiendo lentamente su cuerpo hasta una posición sentada—, pero no soy tan idiota como para desperdiciar un buen refugio ante una tormenta.

—Es apenas una ventisca.

—Es una tormenta de nieve, Sorano —esa mujer le era imposible—. Sólo acéptalo y duerme.

Estuvo a punto de recuperar su comodidad sobre el rústico suelo, no era una cama con sábanas de seda, pero tampoco muy distinto al que debió soportar durante años; sin embargo, cuando creyó que la chica finalmente lo dejaría descansar, su aguda audición le permitió escuchar lo que no esperaba.

" _Dormir en Navidad, que diversión."_

Era obvia la ironía, pero Erik percibió en el tono con el que había dejado escapar aquella sentencia —más allá de la condescendencia—, un deje de desilusión en sus palabras.

Gruñó con fuerza y despeinó sus cabellos, determinando en ese preciso momento que sus deseadas horas de sueño, deberían esperar.

—¿Acaso ansiabas una fiesta o realmente pensaste que el _"nuevo maestro"_ nos consentiría con algún obsequio? —no recibió más que una mirada asesina por parte de su compañera, y eso le habría sido suficiente, si ella no hubiera guardado silencio en lugar de responder como era esperado en las mujeres, _o al menos en aquella_. Suspiró—. Nos envió a una misión en vísperas de Navidad para que no gozáramos de su rostro deprimido al no poder compartirla con la pelirroja. En lo que a mi concierne es patético, pero al menos no debemos ser partícipes de los intentos de aquellos dos —la chica los asumió como Meredy y Hoteye— de animarlo.

No podía negar que la deducción del idiota frente a ella era divertida y tenía grandes posibilidades de veracidad, pero ese no era el problema en realidad. Observó la tenue iluminación aportada por la fogata improvisada dentro del reducido espacio, y sin permiso, su mente se permitió vagar por imágenes de su pasado; pero no aquel que incluso el hombre junto a ella conocía, sino un pasado aún más lejano y si su mente no la engañaba: feliz.

Las llamas se reflejaron en sus orbes oscuros y en ese instante de completo silencio, con aquella indescifrable sonrisa luchando por instalarse en sus facciones, el mago no pudo negar que aquella insufrible criatura, realmente lucía como un ángel. Delicada, hasta inocente; hacía mucho no tenía acceso a ese lado de Sorano y aunque en realidad no tenía frente a él más que una imagen —que ciertamente se desvanecería una vez abandonaran ese lugar—, el deseo de conservar a esa persona junto a él un poco más —antes de que su muro defensivo de hostilidad regresara—, era latente.

—No está mal que tengas ambiciones mundanas —soltó sin pensar y ella lo observó sin entender—. ¿Eres un ángel, no? La Navidad no es para mí más que una celebración materialista y tonta, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas disfrutarla. Hasta los ángeles deben tener derecho a divertirse o ambicionar cosas, aún humanas.

Ella sonrió genuinamente, aunque su semblante no la acompañara.

—No he sido lo que los demás llamarían una niña buena —confesó entre lo que pareció ser una burla y un lamento—. A los niños malos, Santa no les cumple los deseos.

—Santa no le cumple los deseos a nadie —la afirmación de Erik fue precipitada y casi iracunda—, si así lo fuera nos habría sacado de aquella torre —sus uñas se enterraron en la tierra y su mirada se hizo severa—, no recuerdo que hubiéramos sido tan malos para aquel entonces.

—Quizá solo algunos merecen el honor —el sarcasmo de Sorano distaba ya de las sentencias cargadas de veneno que acostumbraba profesarle y eso de algún modo hizo su pecho sentirse pesado. No se sentía mal por ella, claro que no. Sorano era una persona preciada para él, eso no lo negaba — _aunque tampoco anunciaba_ —, pero si algo sabía de ella, era que no era un ser merecedor de lástima.

Ninguno de ellos lo era.

Para Erik, la lástima era el peor de los sentires que podían serle dirigidos a alguien. Frente a él —aunque a menudo lo ignorara— yacía una mujer de apariencia materialista y egoísta, pero que era en realidad fuerte y alguna vez bondadosa, que cargaba consigo uno de los más grandes pesares, uno del cual él al menos podía jactarse de no llevar: la pérdida de una familia.

Sí extrañaba cada día a Cubelios, pero sabía que ella estaba bien. _Ciertamente mejor sin él._

Sorano no lo mencionaba ya, pero todos sabían que antes de ser llevada a la Torre del Cielo, ella había tenido una familia, al menos una hermana a quien amaba lo suficiente para haber salvado, condenándose en su lugar.

Si la Navidad era algo familiar como solía mencionar la ingenua pero — _debía admitir_ — sincera de Meredy, ciertamente era algo que para aquellos que alguna vez habían gozado de una, podría ser detonante de recuerdos forzosamente reprimidos.

Ninguno había hablado por lo que parecieron horas, aunque solo hubieran sido minutos. La mirada del pelirrojo volvió a posarse sobre la chica y en ese entonces pudo notar como se abrazaba a sí misma, en un intento de evitar el fuerte tiritar a causa del frío que incluso con la fogata, reinaba en la cueva.

 _Idiota._ ¿Siempre debía salirse con tan poca ropa?

Gruñó por lo que creyó ser la vigésima vez esa noche y retiró su capa, extendiéndola— Toma.

Ella lo observó un instante, casi dubitativa pero él no era un caballero a tiempo completo y terminó por arrojársela antes de arrepentirse.

—Cariño —intentó sonar amable, o eso se dijo. No estaba intentando ser galante o provocativo, claro que no, pero no pelearía contra su vieja costumbre de molestarla—, hace frío afuera.

Ella curvó una ceja.

—Dentro también.

—Y por eso te estás congelando —resaltó lo obvio—. No podremos irnos hoy, pero si de algo te sirve, nos marcharemos en tanto acabe o cese la tormenta.

Ella asintió, aceptando su oferta de cobija y sentándose muy cerca de él, algo que lo tomó por sorpresa, pero supo disimular incluso cuando ella extendió parte de la capa, indicando que la siempre individualista Sorano Aguria, estaba ofreciendo compartir.

El rostro de la chica de largos cabellos recuperó por un instante su sonrisa burlona ante la quietud de Erik.

—¿Te negarás al calor humano? —cuestionó y él rió en sus adentros por la picardía de su cuestión. Esa sí era Sorano—. No morderé. Ya quisieras tú que lo hiciera.

El no habló y solo aceptó la cercanía, sorprendiéndose con lo confortable que parecía sentirse su compañera al acurrucarse a su lado.

 _Sin dudas que sentía frío y esas fechas la hacían sentir extraña._

Quizá se odiara luego por lo estúpido que sonaría a continuación, pero no pudo evitar aquellas palabras que abandonaron sus labios: —Se cumplirá —carraspeó al cruzar incómodamente miradas con ella—, tu deseo, se cumplirá. Cuando _paguemos nuestros pecados_ —hizo burla a la voz de su nuevo maestro—, se cumplirá.

Ella solo esbozó una mueca, pero volviendo aún más extraña esa noche, dejó caer su cabeza contra su hombro.

—Creo que el espíritu navideño se te está pegando.

Él bufó.

—No me queda de otra. Cuando lleguemos mañana seguro tendré que soportar a aquellos dos.

—O ver a Jellal lamentarse de manera silenciosa.

Ambos rieron ante aquel comentario. Sin dudas, sería buena recompensa.

—Feliz Navidad, Erik.

—Lo que sea. Sólo déjame dormir de una vez.

.

.

—1.398—

—Gracias por leer—

* * *

 **Frases utilizadas:**

36\. Snowed in / Nevó /Nieve —bueno, no es frase pero si prompt.

41\. "Baby, it's cold outside" / "Cariño, está frío afuera"

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

Vuelvo a agradecer las lecturas y a Nym por morirse —casi me muero yo— y revivir para dejarme ese bonito review xD De hecho, si bien no había notado la asociación de fics, te cuento que mi Rogue es arquitecto en honor al tuyo. En general, siempre digo que Gray es mi escultor, arquitecto, maquetista y similares, pero dada la meticulosidad que se necesita dentro de la arquitectura —y lo mucho que la amo como la carrera que originalmente iba a seguir—, creo que la paciencia de Rogue también le viene bien. En cuanto a los trabajos de medio tiempo y las universidades, es de mis Au's favoritos y permitidos, como te dije, saque mucho de ese fic pausado para donarle a este drabble.  
Me alegra mucho que te gustara y OBVIO no dejaría a Frosch, Rogue se lo llevaría hasta el fin del mundo y ya que estamos, no sabemos como transcurrirá la noche ¡nuestros amigos peludos van juntos! xD


	5. V Gale

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y estos son mis siempre tardíos obsequios de navidad y mi participación en la actividad especial del foro Cannon Island. Yay.

 **Advertencias:** Todo lo que imaginen, menos lo que buscan 7u7r

 **Notas de Autora:** ¡Mamá gallina! me apena tanto que sea tan cortito, pero es que la idea se me vino sencilla y no quería arruinarla. Fue la primera que escribí y mi temor casi me deja calva xD Quería algo que pudiera reflejar lo bonito que pienso cuando recibo tus audios con Ali, una familia hermosa y espero medianamente haberlo logrado.

Por otro lado, debo destacar que no debo consumir tu tiempo en lectura ¡debes escribir! En fin Ise, te deseo lo mejor del mundo, si alguien lo merece eres tú.

* * *

 **Let's call me Christmas.**

Gale.

Para mi linda Ise.

.

.

A veces se cuestionaba quienes eran los verdaderos niños, si los gemelos o el Santa de oscuros cabellos que luchaba por mantener su barba sintética en su lugar.

—¡No eres Santa! —el pequeño niño tenía un punto, y lo enfatizaba al colgarse sin piedad alguna del maltratado arreglo de falsos cabellos blancos que su padre llevaba nada prolijamente enganchados con dos tirantes alrededor de sus orejas.

—Tampoco lo pretendo —gruñía por lo bajo el farsante, pero pese a su gran musculatura, no era capaz de arrancar al pequeño gnomo que con determinación insistía en arrancarle aquella ridícula imitación parecida a una oveja de su rostro—. Solo suéltame y sonríe para la maldi-

—¡Gajeel! —palideció ante la severidad estampada en las siempre tiernas facciones de su esposa, casi al mismo tiempo que su pequeño retoño rió con autosuficiencia.

—El empezó —intento defenderse, pero aunque el amor de la maga por el Dragon Slayer no fuera algo cuestionable, la falsa inocencia en el rostro de aquel pequeño pero irresistible demonio de cuatro años, no tenía competencia.

—Papá —un segundo gnomo llamó tímidamente y Gajeel no pudo evitar sonreír ante la viva imagen de su enana menor, tímidamente sentada sobre las piernas de su mamá. Su pequeño podría haber heredado su rebeldía, pero su niña era tan dulce y hermosa como Levy… y la gran debilidad del Dragon de hierro—, no peleen.

Podría haberse muerto en ese instante, colapsado ante tanta dicha y víctima de la sincera felicidad. Sentado en su humilde sofá, en medio a la sala del hogar que compartía con el amor de su vida y la familia que jamás había soñado tener hasta conocerla.

—Está lista —anunció Lily, quien hizo un último ajuste a las astas de su disfraz y presionó el temporizador de la cámara antes de volar en dirección a su familia— ¡Sonrían!

El flash se disparó, pero cuando la cegadora luz se extinguió, unos fuertes brazos habían rodeado a su familia con ternura, acunándolos junto a su pecho y depositando un casto beso en la frente de la maga de escritura.

La fotografía los sorprendió así, y aunque un leve rubor yacía en las mejillas del Dragon Slayer —quien intentó disimular el momento cazando a sus dos pequeños y cargándolos sobre sus hombros con un _"con una basta"_ —, la pequeña señora Santa se acercó a la cámara fotográfica y tomó entre sus manos la pequeña fotografía familiar, sonriendo con amplitud al observar la imagen en ella.

—Esta foto se va a ver asombrosa en las tarjetas de navidad —bromeó el exceed llegando junto a ella y la maga no pudo hacer más que reír.

—Definitivamente la mejor hasta ahora.

.

.

—447—

—Gracias por leer—

* * *

 **Frases utilizada:**

43\. "This photo is going to look amazing on Christmas cards" / "Esta foto se va a ver asombrosa en las tarjetas de navidad"

 **N/A2:** No me convence, pero tengo planeado algo mejor O/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

Emmmaaaa, digo, Saorii: ¿Por qué todos se mueren? xD  
Me siento mal por entrometerme en tu trabajo, y confieso que me atemoriza tu plan OwO  
Me alegra saber que vuelves a amarlos, aunque en realidad nunca dejaste de hacerlo. ¡Eres la chica del Erino! no yo xD pero lo admito, ese "párrafo mágico" si que costó trabajo ¡me encanta que te haya gustado!


	6. VI Stingue

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y estos son mis siempre tardíos obsequios de navidad y mi participación en la actividad especial del foro Cannon Island. Yay.

 **Advertencias:** Todo lo que imaginen, menos lo que buscan 7u7r

 **Notas de Autora:** Te dejé para hoy porque es tu día especial(? Mentira, todo es obra de Nym y sus sorteos. Kira, Kirangas; tsundere de fines de semana y grosera deja vistos, más que feliz navidad, ¡feliz año! LITERAL. Te deseo lo mejor y lo sabes, sobretodo porque eres una pendeja jodidamente inteligente y como te dije alguna vez, con tu ingenio no hay nada que te propongas que te sea imposible de alcanzar. Nunca lo olvides.

* * *

 **Let's call it Christmas.**

Stingue.

Para Kira.

.

.

Era una imagen hermosa, debía admitirlo. Como la explosión de colores iluminaba la oscuridad del cielo nocturno durante ese corto lapso de tiempo.

Cuando niño, tras la partida de Skiadrum solía observar cada navidad como los fuegos artificiales decoraban el cielo, desde la comodidad de las sombras de algún bosque cercano. De algún modo, las sombras eran la única familiaridad que le hacía pensar por un instante que no estaba solo —que la esencia de su dragón seguía a su lado—, pero eso no impedía que fuera un niño y que sus orbes rubíes brillaran hipnotizados ante la magnificencia del espectáculo pirotécnico.

En el fondo, él sabía que añoraba algo de luz. Aquella que irónicamente se había apagado al momento en el que el dragón de sombras lo había dejado en completa soledad. Por años, había sido víctima de aquella paradoja, hasta el día que su oscuridad se iluminó.

Frosch fue el primero en llegar a su vida, Sting y Lector lo hicieron poco después. Ahora tenía un gremio, una familia y no había dicha más grande que poder compartir esa celebración —antes de apariencia tan lejana—, junto a ellos. Aún, cuando poco después de los saludos, tuviera la costumbre de alejarse del grupo y dejarse caer sobre el césped de los jardines del gremio por un instante.

—Toma —la inconfundible voz de Sting sonó a su lado y pronto se vio enfrentado a un tazón humeante de chocolate—, no lo hice yo —se adelantó el rubio y no pareció ofenderse cuando ante tal acotación el moreno aceptó su oferta con mayor confianza.

Agradeció con un leve asentimiento y ambos se dedicaron por un instante simplemente a observar las figuras en el cielo. Sting, había notado como cada año marcadas las 0:00, su compañero se alejaba un instante; no lo suficiente para que todos lo percibieran, pero sí para que él llegara a extrañar su presencia.

Jamás lo cuestionó al respecto y aunque esa noche se había llenado de valor, se conformó con que la idea de que el mago le permitiera ser su compañía en esos instantes de serenidad. Muchos podrían creerlo un tonto, pero conocía suficientemente a Rogue para comprender que esos momentos de fuga, eran aquellos que dedicaba a remembrar una presencia que aún ausente físicamente, lo acompañaba siempre.

—Gracias —las palabras del moreno lo tomaron por sorpresa y debió pestañear un par de veces confundido—. Gracias por no preguntar.

Sting sonrió.

—Yo también lo extraño —admitió en referencia a su propio dragón—. Pienso en él cada día, sobretodo cuando quisiera poder compartir este tipo de cosas con él. Pero he llegado a una conclusión.

Fue el turno de Rogue de no comprender, pero no fue necesario hacer preguntas puesto que Sting prosiguió.

—Él no me ha dejado solo —aseguró— No lo estaré, siempre y cuando tenga con quien compartir estos momentos —hizo una pequeña pausa— o incluso cielos menos luminosos.

El moreno lo observó en silencio, incluso cuando Sting no le devolvió la mirada. Este tenía su vista en el cielo y aunque en sus palabras estaban claras muchas cosas —sobretodo su devoción a su familia—, los dedos que tímidamente buscaron su mano sobre el césped y la sonrisa radiante que le dedicó cuando finalmente posó su vista en él, explicitaron con bastante énfasis otras tantas.

.

.

—556—

—Gracias por leer—

* * *

 **Frase utilizada:** Bueno, prompt.

31\. Midnight hot chocolate /Chocolate caliente de media noche.

 **N/A2:** Apesta, I know. Pero juro que la idea no tan era mala, lo arruiné con la ejecución.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

Quiero largarme a llorar cuando veo la cantidad de lecturas y ni un "eres mala, ya deja", pero al menos eso también me ¿incentiva?

A mi Ise: Tienes un problema con los agradecimientos, como yo con las disculpas xDD Pero ya te lo he dicho, ¡no agradezcas más! todo lo que tienes en esta vida, todo lo que recibes, es por la clase de persona que eres. Lo mereces y esta bien ser grata, pero también solo sentarse y disfrutarlo... o intentarlo, porque ya sabes, esto tampoco es una novela premiada(? xD  
Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara. Tengo cero experiencia familiar, al menos de este tipo, pero cuando me hablas de Ali, juro que los imagino como una familia así y me muero por intentar plasmarlo, porque se me hace sinceramente algo hermoso. ¡Gracias a ti! y que este año sea épico para ti.

Emmanuella xD: Me es gracioso porque la gente regresa xDD Tu review no fue mediocre, mi escritura sí, pero esos son otros asuntos(? No debiste molestarte, pero gracias por hacerlo. La verdad, es que pese a ser crack del crack, a mi también me hace falta al menos saber que hay más de ellos, como brotp igualmente ¡caramba, me hiciste disfrutar sus lecturas! y aunque no sea lo mio, quise plantear algo que incluso escrito por mi fuera medianamente creíble. Espero que así haya sido. Gracias por tu aliento continuo. Feliz año y lo mejor de lo mejor para ti.  
Ah, y obvio te llamaré como quiera O SEA, eres mi Emmanuella. Okno xDD


End file.
